Tenna' Ento Lye Omenta
by Tip Of The Top Hat
Summary: The painful, heart-wrenching goodbye between Link and Zelda as she sends him back to where he belongs. Three words, eight letters. "I love you." Zelda/Link one-shot.


Two figures- a man and a women- stand, very still, on a battleground. Corpses of every kind surround them; those of their friends and those of their enemies. Ganondorf's own body lies not 15 feet from the two. They do nothing but stare solemnly into one another's eyes; this is the end of everything- or is it the beginning?

"**I must send you back.**" The women, Zelda, said matter of factly. Her face was hard and final, but her eyes, voice and body language spoke otherwise. Indecision and regret had managed to weave itself into Zelda's words despite her years of emotional training, and her hands shook with strain.

How she longed to reach out to the man in front of her- to hold onto him and never let him go. It would be easy, that is, to convince the man she loved to stay with her forever... Alas, she could not steal away his childhood. Zelda could not be so selfish as to deprive Link half his life because she wanted, _needed_, his presence to continue living.

"**Before I go, allow me to indulge in one, final, confession.**" Zelda had never seen Link so passionate, so desperate for something. He pleaded with such conviction and drive that she could not deny him.

"**Of course.**"

Link prepared himself. Twilight sparkled above them and sprinkled a dim light upon them. The stink of blood and gore drifted away from them and was replaced by a pure, floral scent. A flighty breeze whirred around Zelda and Link as he spoke: "**I love you.**"

It was as if time _stopped_. Three words, eight letters... They meant the world to her. Zelda's breath hitched predictably and all logical thought fled from her mind. Love now pounded through her veins and this caused something un-Zelda like. This caused her to reply with the _truth_.

"**I love you, too.**"

A strange, unrecognizable light burned in Link's cerulean orbs. "**Then I'll stay. We can have a happy life together- I don't need childhood, not if it means forgetting you. I can-**"

"_**No.**_** I cannot be selfish again... Link, listen to me,**" Zelda coed shakily as Link barred his teeth at her refusal. "**We will meet again, someday. I will**_** always**_** love you.**"

Quicker than Link could imagine, Zelda snatched the Ocarina out of his belt pouch and pressed it to her lips. A beautiful melody lulled out of the instrument, and suddenly Link felt lighter and less tangible. She stopped playing and did something very unexpected.

Zelda craned her neck upwards to meet Link's lips, and gently they indulged in a short, chaste, kiss.

"**Namaarie Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva.**" Even as the ancient blessing left her tongue angry, sticky droplets of water rudely made their way out of her eyes. "**Amin mela lle.**"

Link's body was enveloped by a holy, golden glow. His body, starting with his feet, dissolved into tiny granuals of golden dust, swept away by the magical wind surrounding them. He replied with his own blessing.

"**Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au." **Link rasped, blazing hot emotion was pronounced with every elvish syllable. "**Amin mela lle.**" I love you.

Link was almost gone now, Zelda observed desperately. The lower half of his body was gone and his torso was mostly dissolved. She reached out and placed something in his hand. She did not say what it was, but it's purpose was clear- _To remember her. _Link reached to find something in return, but Zelda stopped him with a few words. "**Don't need it. I could never forget you.**"

Link smiled sadly. "**You must remind me of this, once we meet again. Though I doubt I shall forget. I'll miss you, Zelda. Remember- I love you with all of my heart**_**. **_**The time does not change my feelings. Seek me out, and I shall return the favor. **_We will be together again."_

And with those last words Link was consumed by the light, ending with his intense, blue eyes which were still tearing as they disappeared. Zelda watched, succumbing to hysterical sobs as the one she loved most left her. Painful cries echoed across the battlefield and Zelda slipped to the ground. She had never shown such feminine emotion to anyone in her entire lifetime. Still crying, Zelda surrendered to sleep in that very spot.

"_We will be together again..."_


End file.
